


Fanfics & Coffee Shops <Mike Zacharias>

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: Mike see's the reader writing at a coffee shop. Levi decides to be a wingman, but fangirls instead.Slight NSFW featuring Erwin Smith ahead. Please don't read if you're under 18.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Fanfics & Coffee Shops

The aroma of coffee beans engulfed her when she entered the small coffee shop. The barista smiled at her presence, “the usual?” 

Y/N nodded, swiping her debit card, before throwing some cash in the tip jar. She eagerly made her way to the small table in front of a large window pain. The leather seat squished as she sat down. 

Reaching for her bag she pulled out the small tablet before attaching the keyboard. Turning her attention to the window the drizzling rain brought a smile to her lips. Rainy days were her favorite for writing. Work had been hectic this week, and she just wanted to escape in her favorite fandoms. Another reader-insert to share with others who shared the same love for her favorite characters. Pulling up Tumblr and AO3 to check for any updates, she settled into a blank Google Doc page.

She thanked the barista when she sat the drink down, and went to work typing while her coffee cooled to a drinkable temperature.

*  
**

Mike hadn’t expected to ever return to this coffee shop when he originally walked through the door. The coffee was great, but the shop was out of his way. A lone figure in the corner typing away caught his attention. He took a seat observing her. It was cute when she’d stumble over a word, and pause briefly to push her glasses up before carrying on. There were other times when she’d have her cheek pressed against her hand trying to overcome the dreaded writer’s block. He especially found the changing facial expressions adorable, or the way she’d occasionally bob her head to the music she was playing through her head phones. 

When he returned to the coffee shop the next Saturday around the same time he was pleasantly surprised to find her occupying the same seat, typing away. Mike’s curiosity ran wild. Perhaps she was an aspiring author, or maybe she ran a blog? The dedication to her craft was admirable. 

So it continued on. For weeks he would watch her write, and she seemed mostly oblivious to his presence. 

His friends eventually took notice when he always came up with excuses as to why he was busy every Saturday morning. Levi was determined to find out his secret. After much convincing Mike finally allowed him to tag along. 

They walked into the coffee shop around ten that morning, and Mike’s heart raced at the sight of her. Levi eyed his taller friend suspiciously before they stepped forward to order. 

“So what? You just watch her type?” Levi inquired, pouring a cup of black tea. 

“Not exactly, I read too.” Mike raised his hands defensively. 

Levi snorted, “you’re such a creep.” 

Mike’s face turned red at his friend’s statement, “I just enjoy observing her.” He mumbled, “she’s just existing in her own world, she doesn’t want some random guy hitting on her.” Mike said, running his fingers through his golden locks. 

Levi observed the little habits that Mike seemed to adore. “I wonder what she’s writing?” 

Mike shrugged, “no clue. That’s all part of the mystery.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Whatever it is, she’s certainly dedicated.” He added, “she shows up every week without fail.”

Levi stood up. He heard Mike hiss a ‘what are you doing?’ Before waving him off. He made his way over to her table. She was too wrapped up in typing that she hadn’t noticed him hovering over her shoulder, peering at the screen.

*  
**

“He sat her on the desk, and her back shivered as it hit the cold mahogany. Papers and ink scattered as he leaned over her. Erwin’s pupils were blown wide, a black hole devouring every inch of her flesh. 

Her body let out an involuntary shudder at his predatory gaze. “Do you want me to fuck you cadet?” He growled, low in her ear. Awakening something primal inside her.” 

Backspace.

Backspace.

“Awakening something primal in her bones. 

‘Please Commander! I want you to fuck me.’

“Get on your knees cadet.” He ordered, as Y/N slunk to the floor.” 

*  
**

Levi’s eyes flickered to the open internet tabs. The AO3 logo was in the left hand corner along with her username. “Wait, you’re (username)?” The statement fell from Levi’s lips before he could stop it, causing her to jump. 

Panic flooded through her as she quickly closed her internet browser. “How long have you been standing there?” She inquired, as a blush painted her cheeks. Her ears felt hot at the embarrassment coursing through her.

“Was that the next chapter in My Biggest Gamble?” Levi inquired, taking a seat across from her. 

“You read my work?” She inquired, pulling her headphones down. 

It was Levi’s turn to blush, “I have it bookmarked.” He admitted, his eye catching Mike’s who mouth “what the fuck?” 

“Well I’m happy you enjoy it.” She said, offering him a bashful smile. 

“The real reason I came over is because my idiot friend has been pining over you for weeks.” He said, gesturing to Mike.

“I’ve noticed him.” She admitted, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “I’ve been looking at him too.” 

Levi smirked, “tell you what. I’ll introduce you two If you turn this situation into an Erwin oneshot.” 

“Deal.” She said shaking his hand. 

Following him over to the table Mike abruptly stood up. “This is Mike.” Levi said, gesturing at the towering man. “Mike this is (AO3 Username).” 

Mike shot Levi a confused look, “it’s Y/N.” She said, offering him a small wave. “Did you maybe want to…” she trailed off. 

“Get dinner sometime?” Mike offered, eagerly his heart warming at the soft blush that dusted her cheeks. 

She nodded, handing him her phone, “if you want to exchange numbers…”

He quickly unlocked his phone handing it to her. He glanced down at her wallpaper. A sketch of a blond haired man gripping a glass of whiskey. Mike quickly opened up her contacts and imputed his information. Exchanging phones once again she shouldered her bag. “Text me, or call me.” She said with a smile. “That chapter will be out tomorrow.” She said pointedly to Levi. 

“I look forward to it.” 

She gave them both a wave before disappearing out the door. 

“Did you ever figure out what she was writing?” Mike inquired.

“Tch. She writes fanfic.” 

Mike furrowed his brows, “fanfic?” 

Levi laughed motioning for his phone. Reluctantly Mike handed it over. Levi made quick work pulling up AO3, and finding her account. “I recommend reading anything marked NSFW.”

“Wait, did she write all this?” Mike said with wonder scrolling through the various oneshots. 

“Those stories labeled NSFW will give you a pretty good idea of what her kinks are.” Levi said, pouring himself another cup of tea. 

Mike clicked on the first story he saw with a NSFW warning. Levi smirked behind his teacup, enjoying Mike’s shock as he kept scrolling. 

“Wait her phone wallpaper….is she writing about that guy?” Mike asked, glancing up.

Levi shook with laughter as he nodded. “You’re going to have to share her with several fictional men.”


End file.
